My blue-eyed Irish boy
by OneDirectionSmut
Summary: What can I say? This is a One Direction smut for the pairing ZIALL. Rating: M for boyxboy.


Niall threw his head back as Zayn licked up his pale neck. A rush of sexual desire swam through the blonde boy's body as Zayn's dark hands molested his fragile body. ''Ahh.'' A drawn out and low moan escaped his throat, trying not to sound too desperate.

The raven haired boy smiled in satisfaction. He had Niall right where he wanted him. He lightly stroked his hand across Niall's pubic area and gained another groan in return. ''Do you like that, baby?'' Zayn asked, voice low and husky.

Baby blue eyes gazed over Zayn's toned body and clouded over with lust. He nodded his head pathetically as he rubbed his hips against his boyfriend's torso. ''M-more.'' He hissed before licking up Zayn's earlobe.

Zayn swallowed a moan, determined to be the dominant one. ''Tell me what you want, Niall,'' He whispered into the Irish boy's ear. ''And I'll give it to you.''

Niall rocked his hips against the older boy's torso again. ''I w-want you to,'' He choked a moan as Zayn sucked a patch of skin on his neck. ''To f-fuck me into the mattress.''

Zayn licked his lips at Niall's desperate expression. Niall looked so hot right now with his legs wrapped around his torso and his hips rocking backwards and forwards. He pushed Niall down onto the mattress and straddled him. ''How bad do you want it, baby?''

''M-more than anything.'' Niall groaned, writhing around on the bed as his neglected erection throbbed with sexual frustration.

Zayn drew out his tongue and drove it along the smaller boy's inner thigh, lathering it with his saliva.

Niall arched his back and pushed his hips forward. ''Oh, Zayn…'' He growled, voice drenched with want.

Zayn moved his tongue upwards and licked at the tip of the Irish boy's penis. Niall's eyes clenched shut, trying not to scream with sudden pleasure. Zayn swirled his tongue around the pink bellend and kissed it before moving his hands up to fondle his boyfriend's pale balls. He slid his long tongue across the shaft and trailed down to the balls he was man-handling.

Niall was seeing stars behind his closed eyes. He clenched at the sheets, overwhelmed with the sensitivity of his man parts. ''T-take me in your mouth…'' He hissed, bucking his hips up so his penis met Zayn's lips once again.

Zayn smirked at Niall's desperateness. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend at the peak of orgasm so he opened his mouth and engulfed Niall's penis. He kept his cheeks hollow and opened his throat so he could take him ball deep. He sucked and swirled his tongue around with a strategy that was sure to make Niall reach orgasm point in no time.

Niall threw his head back and swore and groaned as he thrusted into Zayn's mouth, fucking it senseless. ''Fuck, fuck, FUCK!'' He ran his own hands up his body and licked his finger and thumb before reaching down to rub and twist at his pink nipple. His cheeks were flushed and his blonde hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty strands.

Zayn groaned at the sight and sent vibrations up Niall's cock.

The blonde boy's eyes rolled backwards. ''I-I'm gonna come!'' He moaned, gripping onto Zayn's raven quiff and pulling his head down.

Zayn immediately pulled himself from Niall's dick. He wasn't going to let him come so easily. Zayn wasn't finished yet.

Niall whimpered from the abrupt loss of contact and struggled to sit up. ''Z-Zayn… Don't stop.'' His husky voice begged.

Zayn didn't say a word, he just shoved his fingers next to Niall's mouth.

Niall got the message and didn't hesitate. Straight away, he opened his mouth and gagged a little as Zayn thrusted them into the saliva filled cave.

The older boy's body shivered as the nerves in his fingers sent an orgasmic feeling through his naked, sweat slicked body. ''Keep sucking, baby.''

Niall obeyed and sucked harder, covering the older boy's fingers with his spit.

Zayn nodded in approval before drawing them out again, eager to progress with the sex. ''Legs up.''

Niall followed his boyfriend's orders and spread his legs as far as he could and lifted his ass off the bed so it was in line with Zayn's torso.

Zayn admired the sight of Niall's parted ass cheeks and trailed his eyes up and down the needy position.

''C-come on, Zayn. Finger fuck me!'' Niall hissed, impossibly spreading his legs even more.

Zayn admired the tight ring of muscles that was throbbing in front of him. He pushed his sweaty quiff back before reaching forward and plunging a finger inside of Niall's anal hole.

Niall's back arched at the sharp pain but as Zayn began to pound the finger in and out, the pain became bearable and pleasurable. ''Mmmmm, oh baby!'' Thick Irish moans came out, encouraging Zayn to add another saliva slicked finger.

Using scissoring motions, Zayn forcefully fucked his boyfriend with his dark, slender fingers. ''You like that, Nialler?'' He growled, desperate to hear the blonde boy scream.

''Nnngh, yes. YES!'' Niall moaned, back arching and falling, and the sheets moving in unison to his writhing body. ''FUCK ME!'' He begged, wanting to feel more in his tight ass hole.

Zayn shoved his fingers deeper inside his lover. ''Scream my name! I want to hear you scream, Bitch!''

Niall pushed down on Zayn's fingers, causing them to brush against his sweet spot. ''OH, ZAYN! F-FUCK BABE!''

Zayn ravenously licked his lips as a little dribble escaped the corner of his mouth. He couldn't help but drool, Niall looked so beautiful like this. ''Again!'' He pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in with an abrupt force, hitting the sweet spot again.

''ZAAAAYN!'' Niall produced a long, low and loud groan as a shudder enveloped his pink tinted body.

Zayn became satisfied with stretching his boyfriend and pulled his fingers out.

Niall embraced himself as he recognised what was about to happen.

The raven haired boy bent down and slowly licked the pre-cum that was dribbling down Niall's balls before gripping onto the white thighs and wrapping them around his dark waist.

Niall looked up at his lover with esurience, tightening his grip around the older boy's waist.

Zayn lined his pulsating cock with Niall's stinging entrance. He brushed his tip against it, creating anticipation.

Niall mewled at the painful wait as Zayn teased his palpitating ass. He couldn't resist the delay so pushed his hips up, begging for action.

Zayn shook his head and gave Niall's ass a harsh smack, leaving a faint pink mark. ''Bad boy,''

Niall whimpered again, bringing his finger and thumb up to play with his nipple again as Zayn continuously brushed his bellend against the pale ass.

Zayn gave a malicious smirk as he watched Niall trying to take his attention off the painful standby. Suddenly and unexpectedly, he pushed his hips forward and met Niall's insides with a loud smack.

''AHH, ZAYN! FUCK! YOU BASTARD!'' Niall wailed, finding it incredibly difficult to accustom to the sudden contact and intense pain.

Zayn gave no mercy and pulled out before thrusting back in again, making Niall shout and moan his name.

Niall's erection became even harder as it rose to touch his stomach, staring back into the blonde boy's baby blue orbs.

Zayn continued to fuck the younger boy, desperate to find his sweet spot as he searched his insides. ''Fuck Niall…So tight.'' He gave a low hiss as his dick throbbed inside the compact space.

''Fuck me. FUCK ME. HARDER, FASTER!'' Niall adjured the British boy, bouncing backwards and forwards on the dark penis as the silk sheets rubbed sensationally against his back.

Zayn didn't object, picking up his pace to meet his lover's standards. He pounded impossibly hard into Niall's anal hole and ran his hands up and down the pale thighs.

Niall struggled to sit up, but as Zayn pushed his legs out, Niall ended up sitting on Zayn's lap, directly on top of that huge dick that was fucking him senseless.

Zayn relaxed his body a little before hissing into the Irish boy's ear. ''Ride me, bitch.''

Niall threw his head back and rocked his body up and down on top of his boyfriend's cock, he felt an intense pressure in his pink cock and took the pulsating pain out on his ass.

Zayn's eyes rolled backwards as Niall rode his dick. He reached up and interlaced his fingers into the fluffy blonde hair that sat atop the beautiful human. ''Ohhhh, baby. Just like that. OHH!'' A series of groans escaped the older boy, ecstasy embedded in each barely comprehendible word.

Niall picked up his pace, slamming his ass down on Zayn's cock, forcing it inside him and pounding into his prostate. ''I'M GONNA COME, ZAAAAYN!'' Niall dragged out a moan, as pressure built inside him.

Zayn took over again at this point, ready for them to both ride out their orgasms simultaneously. He rocked his hips up and down, staying in line with Niall's sweet spot.

The Irish boy met his maximum amount of pleasure before wailing out Zayn's name and shooting his load all over both of their stomachs and his own thighs. At the same, Zayn shoved his dick inside the blonde boy one last time to release his load inside of Niall's anal hole as it closed around his spilling cock. Both boys let out a loud, raspy moan as pressure and tension left their bodies.

Niall gave another small mewl as the older boy pulled out of him and wrapped his strong arms around his naked torso. As soon as the contact from Zayn's penis left him, the cum began to pour out of his ass and drench the bed underneath him.

The British boy let his chocolate brown eyes invade Niall's blue ones as they embraced each other's beauty for a brief moment.

''I love you, Zayn.'' Niall was the first to speak, voice low and full of lust.

''I love you too, my blue-eyed Irish boy.'' The older boy replied, placing a chaste kiss to his lover's chest

A/N: This was my first Ziall smut so I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm SHIT with summaries, especially ones that clear the sexual atmosphere... Anyway, I accept smutty fanfic requests regardless of which pairing it is. So, drop me a pm if you like and I'll crack on with it. First come, first served. I also have a Ziall tumblr if you're interested. :) TTFN.


End file.
